Loss
by Final Saber
Summary: When the only thing that can save the world, is the one destroying it.
1. the result

Loss  
By  
Final Saber  
  
Nova stood amoung the ruins of the city. Fires still burned. Moans of pain could be heard.  
  
And although, he didn't experience it, he could tell that the smell of blood was in the air.  
  
He blamed himself for what happened here. True, it was only partialy his fault. The other part went to some goverment company.  
  
A goverment company, with the task of recreating the medaforce.  
  
They didn't know it, at the time, but they created a monster...  
  
Hundreds of medabots had tried to stop the monster. Himself included. But none succeded.  
  
Nova stepped through the streets, past the dead and the dying. For he could not help them. He stepped over shattered medabots, and equally shattered medals.  
  
Few of either, medabot or human, survived this onslaught.  
  
And this was just the first.  
  
The first city of many.  
  
That were to be attacked by the monster, that he himself had created.  
  
That he himself had trusted...  
  
That he called a friend...  
  
That he called...  
  
Saber.  
  
He still remembered the day. When he lived it, he had been in awe.  
  
Now... He was disgusted with himself. Saber hadn't been ready. The medal wasn't normal, just because the pieces were fixed.  
  
The medal had to recover from the shock as well.  
  
And that, was what had turned Saber, into a mass murderer.  
  
Maybe you would understand better, if you saw it for yourselves... 


	2. Stupid name for a medabot

Nova sat ontop of the rooftop, simply enjoying the weather. The wind, the sky. The stench from the new factory, a block away.   
  
Well, Just about enjoying.  
  
Silently, he held up the medal, in the necklace. Only one piece had to reattach itself, and when it did...  
  
Saber would be reborn.  
  
Saber had passed all previous records, in his time to heal. He was three hundred years above average.  
  
Nova:_But then again, he always did like to go fast._  
  
He heard a sound behind him, and turned to see, some kids climbing up a ladder, on the side of the building.  
  
Nova: Don't tell me, you want to stare at the antique AGAIN?  
  
That was a game to this kids. Find an old medabot, then discuss how it lasted so long, right in front of it's face. Of course, the medabot was never included in the conversation.  
  
Kid1: Naw, we want something different this time...  
  
Kid2: A robattle.  
  
Kid3: Yeah.  
  
Nova: No thanks. I don't robattle.  
  
Kid1: If you don't, then we'll attack you anyways...  
  
Nova: All right. If you insist.  
  
Voice: Then it's agreed.  
  
Mr.Referee, climbed up to the roof, the same way the kids came.  
  
Nova: Uh... How old are you?  
  
Ref: Why?  
  
Nova: Because the last time I saw you was about 500 years ago.  
  
Ref: The medabot federation...blah blah blah....  
  
While Mr.Referee was blabbing on and on, the third kid had snuck behind him, and Mr.Referee fell over.  
  
Nova: What did you do?  
  
Kid3: I pushed the off button. He's a robot.  
  
Nova: That explains a few things...  
  
The kid pushs the button again, and Mr.Referee, finishs babbeling.  
  
Ref: Meda fighter ready?  
  
Thefirst kid transports his medabot. BLue all over, it has a head like a peppercat's, but with no ears. It also has a hover modual like totalizers. But it was the arms that made this medabot unique. They endedin little metalic stubs, that suggested, some kind of special weapon.  
  
_Note: My friend requested that I throw this medabot in. Hope you like it. And if you don't, blame him, not me._  
  
Ref: Medabots...Robattle.  
  
Nova drew his beam saber, and charged fowards. He was about to cut the medabot in half, when some kind of forcefield blocked the blade. Sparks flew into the air, and Nova was repelled.  
  
Nova: What? A barrier?  
  
Kid1: An elctromagnetic field. One of SaltyDog's special abilities.  
  
Nova: Salty dog?  
  
Kid1: Named in the honor of the great Ikki Tenryo. Let me demonstrate another of his abilities. Bind him.  
  
Two rings of pure energy, appeared from the hands of Salty Dog. They encircled Nova before constircting.  
  
Nova: The hell?  
  
They tightened so fast, that even Nova was caught by surprise. The energy rings lifted him into the air, and made it impossible for him to move.  
  
\ Kid1: Now Salty Dog. Finish him off. Crush him.  
  
Nova could feel the rings tighting, and he knew he was in trouble.  
  
So he decided to play his trump card.  
  
The palm of his hand irised open. Beams of light started to get drawn in.  
  
Kid2: Hey be careful. He's doing somethin'.  
  
But the first kid wasn't listening.  
  
Kid1: Salty Dog. Crushim to a...  
  
The annihaltor beam flew out, and impacted aganist Salty dog. After the explosion, the medal ejected.  
  
Ref: Salty dog submits. The winner is, NOVA!  
  
Nova took the time, to look himself over, as the kids carried their medabot off the roof. Then he took another glance at Saber's medal.  
  
Right before his eyes, the last piece slowed, and then stopped completly. The medal, seemed to flash for a second, before regaining it's original color once again.  
  
Nova: It's done. 


	3. the colecter

Nova stared at the medal in his hand. It was once again a complete beetle medal.  
  
Nova: It's done...IT'S DONE!  
  
With that, he took off into the sky, doing barrel rolls, and loops, while yelling "WHOO HOO" at the top of his...er...speakers.  
  
When he finaly came to a landing on one of the nearby buildings, he knew excatly where to go.  
  
Home.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Colorado mountains, the Select Corp, is working on thier newest experiment. The medaforce cube.  
  
Techs ran around the cube, fiddiling with this, or attaching that. One ran up to the current commander.  
  
Tech: Sir. We are finishing the final checks. we should be ready to test in a few hours.  
  
Commander: Tell me something... Why a cube? Why not any of the other shapes?  
  
Tech: Probably because of the first generator sir.  
  
Commander: I see... Continue.  
  
  
  
The old man, sat at his home. With grey hairs, a slim waist, and clear glasses, he sat in his chair loungeing. He enjoyed collecting items of living, or once living, legends.  
  
Why this home itself, once belonged to a great inventor. True it had been restored, but one thing hadn't needed it.  
  
The two statues on his back lawn. Two statues, of great hero's. One had reports of being sighted. But, he put those sightings, right along with Elvis, or aliens.  
  
Then, the sound of a jet engine disturbed his thoughts. Startled he stood up. His home wasn't on the route, of any airlines. He took a look, into his backyard, to see a medabot landing, with his jetpack, coughing out a little bit of dust. The old man decided to test out another of his "Hero Antiques".  
  
OldMan: M.B.   
  
Medawatch: I told you not to call me that. The name's...  
  
OldMan: Quiet. We have an intruder in our back yard.  
  
MedaWatch: Alright. I'll take care of him...  
  
  
  
Nova walked around behind the two statues. One, was a complete duplicate of himself. The other, was a duplicate, of you know who.  
  
He started pulling the ring off his finger, when he heard a sound...  
  
Voice: LASER CANON! 


	4. For the last time the name's

Nova duck under the shots, then turned to see his assilant.  
  
Nova: I don't want to fight you KBT.  
  
The old yellow KBT type, turned his head, and looked Nova over.  
  
KBT: I don't believe it. It's you. After all this time.  
  
A man came out into the backyard, and stared hard at the KBT.  
  
OldMan: M.B. I gave you an order. Take out the tresspaser.  
  
KBT: No.  
  
A then the KBT pointed at the man.  
  
KBT: And for the last time, THE NAME IS METABEE! NOT M.B!  
  
OldMan: I'll have you sent to the scrap yard you worthless piece of junk.  
  
Metabee: Only my closest friend is allowed to call me that. AND YOU DON'T QUALIFY!! LASER CANON!  
  
As the old man ran back inside, Metabee turne to Nova.  
  
Metabee: Been a long time. And I bet theirs only one reason why your back here. So is it still Photonic?  
  
Nova: It felt wrong to call myself Photonic. The new names Nova.  
  
Metabee: Nova. Got it. So are you still waiting/  
  
Nova: Actualy, that's the reason I'm here.  
  
With that, he took the ring of his finger. Then, he opened up a panel, on the Photonics statue's back. Then he inserted the ring, that had once belonged to that great hero.  
  
And nothing happened.  
  
Nova: To hell with it...  
  
Pulling the medal out of the slot, he charged up his annhilators, and blew the statues to pieces. Underneath, was a stone staircase.  
  
Metabee: I take it, it was supposed to move aside.  
  
Nova: Something like that.  
  
As they walked down the stairs, Nova looked at Metabee.  
  
Nova: So what have you been doing for these past few hundred years?  
  
Metabee: Well, after Ikki bit the big one, I pretty much, just robattled, whoever was avalible. Then this old geezer beat me, and made me his medabot.  
  
Nova: Fun. I can tell he's a thrill a minute.  
  
Metabee: He's really obssed with our generation of medabots. He bought you house, beat me. He's got a picture of Sumildon, of Rukusho. He had an Arcbeetle, action figure, complete with SMX, saying his favorite words.  
  
Nova: Behold the power of the midnight sun. The pillar of fire. The...  
  
Both: Prominace.  
  
They both chuckled as they reached the bottom. Their, on a table, surronded on various sides with electroncil equipment, was a prometheus body. Nova silently, flipped it onto it's front, and inserted the medal.  
  



	5. The begining of the end

Total blackness. After a brief flash of light, the blackness returned.   
  
But the light brought thought.  
  
_Where am I?   
  
Oh no...  
They must have put my back into the tube.  
Why else wouldn't I have a body?  
I save their world, and they still treat me with such disrespect.  
And by now...  
Steven's dead.  
After he broke me out, they probably, never gave him his job back.  
And Photonic...  
He's gone too. Due to the same evil that ruined the rest of my life.  
  
  
Humans.  
  
First Nur Sal. Then Photonic. And finaly Steven.  
  
Their all gone.  
  
And they shall be avenged._  
  
As the body rose up, it stood, and shoved the two medabots aside. Then it flew to the top of the stairs.  
  
Nova: SABER! Where are you going?  
  
After clearing the top, he turned to see the old man, returning to his backyard. Metabee, and Nova rushed to the top of the stairs.  
  
Saber: You humans have truly become the filth of this planet.  
  
With that he fired.  
  
Metabee: He's gone beserk.  
  
Nova charged up his annhilator, hopeing to end this quickly...  
  
  
  
In the colorado mountains...  
  
Tech: Sir. Testing has begun, But something is draing the cube faster than we can charge it.  
  
Commander: WHAT? SHUT IT DOWN! NOW!  
  
  
  
The blast flew towards Saber, only to be blocked by a medaforce shield.  
  
Nova: WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!  
  
Saber: The scourge of this planet shall be removed.  
  
A silence followed... And Saber broke it.  
  
Saber: Whatever the cost...  
  
And with that, a medaforce blast consumed both, Nova, and Metabee. Then he stalked off.  
  
And the slaughter began.  
  
Nova awoke, a few hours later. The nanoprobes had repaired his body enough to function. When he looked around, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
The sun was still out, he could tell that much. But, it was completly blocked out by the hundreds, of pillars of smoke, that arose from all over the once great city. He looked to his side, to see Metabee still repairing, and then began his walk.  
  
Which takes us up to the present.  
  
And the horrors which come in the future. 


	6. Hockey Logic

As Nova walked through the city, something caught his eye. He looked up. Way up. And his optics widened in disbeilf.  
  
Nova: No... Not even he could....  
  
He flew to the top, of a still standing skyscraper, and landed on the roof. Then, he looked back at the sky.  
  
Nova: It was supposed to be gone... It was gone... He's brining it back.  
  
Up their, in the sky, was a erie light. It seemd to constantly, grow bigger, although Nova knew that wasn't the case.  
  
It was comeing closer...  
  
Saber was bringing back, the medaforce blast.  
  
Nova: The fool. He'll kill us all.  
  
He heard someone land behind. He asumed it was Metabee, and turned to see who it was.  
  
It wasn't who he expected. The white stag beetle, could only be one person.  
  
Rukusho: Tell me. Who is this fool you talk...  
  
The medabot had stopped. His optics glued, to the empty necklace.  
  
Rukusho: Oh... That explains who. But why?  
  
Nova: Remeber his first Robattle tournament? After I got hit by that blast, he tore apart everything. He has a revenge problem. And his target seems to be humans. I wish I knew why.  
  
Voice: HEY NOVA!  
  
Looking to the bottom of the building, he saw the little yellow medabot. Rukusho joined him at the side.  
  
Rukusho: Metabee?  
  
The two leapt off, and joined him at the bottom.  
  
Metabee: Geez. I feel like I'm at a family reunion. How you doing Rukusho? Rukusho: It's not how I'm doing that's the problem. It's how is everyone else.  
  
Nova: Point taken. We have to stop Saber?  
  
Metabee: Yeah but we don't know where, he's going.  
  
Nova: Ohh... I have a pretty good idea. You see. In Edmonton, we were both hockey fans. Of the Oilers...  
  
Metabee: That means nothing to us, dude.  
  
Nova: Quit imitateing Rintaro. Any ways, their only two places he would go. The closet one, is Calgary.  
  
  
  
The lone medabot, flew down the highway. He didn't need to rush. Nor did he have to destroy these vehicles.   
  
After all, If he did, he would warn the others.  
  
  
  
Nova held onto Metabee with one arm, and Rukusho with the other. He was jetting with all of his speed, But Saber had one hell of a head start.  
  
Metabee: So did you guys run into anyone else, before now.  
  
Nova: Well, I never talked to him, But I saw Sumilidon. He's the champ of the Medabot Wrestleing Federation. How about you.  
  
Metabee: Well, Brass is the sole owner of the Daily Bugle. She learnt alot from Erika.  
  
Rukusho: And Arcbeetle, is currently patroling over Japan. I figured I would try to find you, since it was about that time. Looks like I was too late.  
  
Nova: You couldn't have helped anyways Rukusho. None of us were prepared for him to use the medaforce.  
  
Rukusho: He used the medaforce? How?  
  
Nova: It was on the news. The U.S goverment had some Japan corporation, recreating the medaforce cube.  
  
Metabee: Hey, look up ahead. Their he is.   
  
Nova looked ahead again, to see the slow moveing medabot.  
  
Metabee: It's time for a Metabee bopping. 


	7. Defeat

Saber turned quickly, at the sound of flying missiles. Shooting them both out of the sky, he turned to face his attackers. Two, were the medabots, that he had fought before. The third, was a KWG.  
  
Nova: Saber. Stop.  
  
Saber: Why? Humans are the scourge of the earth. And your impersonating a very dear friend of mine.  
  
Metabee: Uh huh. Has it ever occured to you that this might BE, a very good friend of yours?  
  
Saber: I doubt that. Because, if he was, he wouldn't have attacked me, at my old home.  
  
Nova: What was I supposed to do? Let you kill the whole city. I might not have been able to stop you then, but as sure as hell, I'm going to keep trying.  
  
Rukusho: Saber.The path of viloence is a downward spiral. Stop now, before it's too late.  
  
Saber: NO! MY FRIENDS MUST BE AVENGED! AND SO IT SHALL BE!  
  
With that he unleashed a medaforce blast. Nova quyickly cut out his engines, and let the weight of the other two medabots, drop him below the blast. Then, after dropping the two, he threw Rukusho, his prominace rifle, and charged up his annhilators.  
  
Nova watched as the medaforce blast curved around, and flew back into Saber. Suddenly, things click into place.  
  
Nova: He has limited ammo. Whatever gave him that power has stopped. So he has to conserve it. HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!!  
  
  
  
As Metabee fired his lasers, he could still feel Ikki. Telling him to dodge. When to fire. It was if his medafighter was still here.   
  
But that was impossible.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
  
  
Rukusho watched the battle with keen intrest. He had already used up the ammo, in the prominace rifle, and was waiting for a chance to strike.  
  
Metabee caught his attention though. He was moving like he could predict what to do. He was able to push Nova, out of they way of a medaforce blast. It was like he had a medafighter.  
  
Nova leapt up as yet another blast, struck the ground under him. He fired his annhilators, and the blast bounced off another medaforce shield. But then...  
  
A blast hit Metabee, takeing him out of the battle. Another hit Rukusho. Then, Nova was able to get off one more shot, before a medaforce blast curved, and struck him in the back. His jet pack exploded, and he fell to the ground. As he struggled to get up, he saw Saber land in front of him.  
  
Saber: Now, you die imposter.  
  
A medaforce blast fired. 


	8. How Strong IS that thing?

As the medaforce blast, flew straight towards his head, Nova had just one thing on his mind. It surprised even him...  
  
Nova: _I wonder if they'll be T.V's in heaven._  
  
As the blast flew even closer, Nova realised how many times, he's looked death in the face.  
  
Nova:_Guess I shouldn't have flicked his nose._  
  
The blast seemed to be inchs away when, he could have swore, he heard a voice. Then...  
  
The blast hit.  
  
Nova instictivly flinched, before he realised that the blast hadn't hit him. It had hit some kind of barrier.  
  
Voice: Hold it back, Salty Dog.  
  
He turned behind him, to see the kid, he had robattled, so long ago. About 6ft tall. Green, spikey hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was about some kind of rock band. Blitz. He was also wearing torn jeans.  
  
But, unlike the first time he had seen him, this time the kid was anything but happy, or arrogant. Not like the first time Nova met him. He looked to his right to see Salty Dog. Like his owner, he seemed more aggrivated and determined. Anf for the first time, he heard the medabot speak.  
  
SaltyDog: This is for Peter.  
  
Despite Saber's efforts, not even a medaforce blast could break the shield. He kept putting more, and more power into the blast, until more was curveing back to him, than what he was putting out.  
  
Salty Dog, stood impasive.  
  
Finaly Saber leapt up, and flew towards his destination. Nova rolled onto his back to face the kid.  
  
Nova: I'm glad you don't hold grudges. Peter, was it?  
  
Peter: Yup. And after what that monster did, I wasn't going top let him take out anyone else.  
  
Nova: I never thought a barrier could block a medaforce blast.  
  
SaltyDog: That... That was a medaforce blast?  
  
Nova: That's right.  
  
Salty Dog looked wozy, and then his medal popped out.  
  
Peter: He fainted again.  
  
Nova: So Peter. Could you give me and my friends a lift?  
  
Peter: Yeah sure.  
  
With that, Nova brought himself to a standing position. Then he limped over to where Metabee was lieing. Lifting the medabot up, he was relieved to see that the medal hadn't ejected.  
  
Nova: You think you can walk, Metabee?  
  
Metabee: You just watch me...  
  
As Metabee walked over to Peter, Nova lifted Rukusho. Then he dragged the limp Medabot to where peter was standing. Then, to his surprise, Nova, Rukusho, and Metabee, were lifted into the air. It seemed Salty Dog got his medal back in.  
  
Peter: Thought I would make life a little easier for you guys.  
  
Nova: Thanks. Just don't try to crush me this time.  
  
SaltyDog: Fine, fine.  
  
Nova looked at the boy's vehicle, as they drew nearer. It was pretty much, just a white pickup truck, with no wheels.  
  
Peter: You guys will have to ride in the back, until we get to Calgary.   
  
Nova: I can live with that. It'll give me the time I need to repiar.  
  
Metabee: So, any idea how we can beat him?  
  
Nova: Not yet. But I'm thinking..._ About what? Defeating the strongest warrior on the planet, while a medaforce blast, the size of Jersey comes at us? Man, I'm going to be a miracle worker, If I can pull this off._


	9. The turth, or something like it

As the group approached Calgary, they could only sigh, as the city was burned all over. Silently, the dorve into the city. Upon exiting the vehicle, Nova listened for the sounds he knew to come.  
  
But no groans of pain, emerged from the rubble. Their was no blood on the streets. No limbs. No dying people. Just a truck, that was coming towards them. A man stepped out of the drivers side, and turned to face the five. Judging by his uniform...  
  
He was Select Corp.  
  
Officer: Are you the medabots, that fought the destroyer, on the highway?  
  
Nova: Yes...  
  
Officer: Some survivors, from Edmonton, saw the fight. The phoned ahead, and the Select Corp. was able to evacuate the city in time. Thank you for stalling him long enough, for us to do so.  
  
Metabee: Uh... No problem.  
  
Nova: Tell me officer. Do you know of a gov't organzitaion, trying to bring back the medaforce?  
  
Officer: Yes. Select Corp. High officials wanted to ressurect the medaforce.  
  
Rukusho: In doing so, you have unleashed a power beyond, all but one's control.  
  
Nova: He destroyed Edmonton, after he got medaforce powers. And now... He's returning the blast, that Saber sacrficed himself to make.  
  
Metabee looked at him odd, but remained silent.  
  
Peter: It must be MedaRobo. He was the only one to have the contorl of power, that Saber did.  
  
Officer: It's possible. Tell me.. do you have any leads, on where he's going next?  
  
Nova: Dallas.  
  
officer: In Texas?  
  
Nova simply nodded.  
  
Nova: If we don't stop him their, I don't know where we can.  
  
Officer: I see... Thank you for this information.  
  
With that, he got back into his truck and drove away. He didn't even see when Nova drove his fist into the ground. Then he let out a groan.  
  
Metabee: I know. We're all upset but...  
  
Nova: It's not that.  
  
Rukusho: Then what is it?  
  
Nova: My hands stuck.  
  
  
  
Saber flew through the air to his next target. The white medabot, could only be Rukusho. The other Metabee. But the one who looked like Photonic...  
  
Saber decided he didn't give a damn. He would just kill the medabot.  
  
As slowly as possible.  
  
  
  
Nova and Metabee were flying ahead, to get a defense ready. Rukusho had made a few phonecalls, and now Arcbeetle was on his way too.  
  
Metabee: Nova. Why didn't you tell them?  
  
Nova; I couldn't. Saber had been a hero. I'm his friend, so no matter what I do, I can't turn him into a villian. Let them think it was all MedaRobo. It'll make life easier for me. I don't want to be known, as the medafighter of the worlds biggest murderer.  
  
Metabee could only nod, sypemthicticly, as the two continued their flight. They were passing over a city, when suddenly, Nova stopped. He flew towards a sign down below, then laughed.  
  
The medabot wrestiling federation was in town. 


	10. The MWF

The medabot in the ring was huge. At least ten feet tall, and almost as wide, this medabot was the largest of them all.  
  
It was also shakeing in it's leg parts.  
  
A quick hammer fist took the medabot out. Then Sumildon stepped away from the fallen medabot. Silently, he wished for the old days, when robattles had some kind of challenge.  
  
Annoucer: The winner. And still the champion. The invinciable, SUMILIDON!  
  
The crowd cheered as Sumilidon waved. This was getting boreing.  
  
Annocer: Wait. We have a new challenger. He wishs to battle as soon as possible. Sumilidon, do you accept?  
  
A new challenger eh?   
  
Sumilidon: Sure. I could use some fresh metal.  
  
The new medabot walked up to the ring. That was when, Sumilidon knew he couldn't win. He had battled this one before.  
  
Announcer: The new challenger, NOVA!  
  
The crowd let out some cheers, and Nova regarded Sumilidon.  
  
Nova: Your looking well. I'll finish you quick, so that we can meet up with Metabee.  
  
With that he flew fowards, and delivered a punch to Sumilidons mid section. The medabot responded, with a face full hammer fist. Nova staggered back.  
  
Nova: Youv'e gotten better.  
  
Sumilidon: Better than you can ever hope to be.  
  
With that, he charged towards Nova. And then...  
  
Nova leapt and kicked him, straight in the face. Then, upon landing, he delivered an uppercut, that sent Sumilidon flying out of the ring. Nova leapt out, and gave him a hand up.  
  
Sumilidon: So where are we going?  
  
Nova: Dallas. We got a madman to stop.   
  
Sumilidon: Named?  
  
Nova didn't answer, until they were outside, and away from the crowd.  
  
Nova: Saber.  
  
Sumilidon: Your kidding?  
  
Metabee chose that time to walk up to them.  
  
Metabee: He isn't. Saber went beserk. Killed everyone in Edmonton, and tried to do the same in Calgary.  
  
Sumilidon: All right. I'll help. Because Koji would have, if he was still here.  
  
Metabee: you still fight for Koji?  
  
Sumilidon only nodded.  
  
Metabee: That's cool. I still fight for Ikki.  
  
Nova: Come on. Grab a hand, so that we can get going. We need to meet Arcbeetle, and Rukusho in Dallas.  
  



	11. Shining hope

_ Sorry for the dealy. I was on vacation. Never EVER, go to disney world on christmas._  
  
As Saber flew towards his next target, he saw five medabots in his path. All five he had seen before, although the fifth was new to this group.  
  
Arcbeetle.  
  
Landing in front of them, he looked over the group. The blue medabot, was shakeing. He was the most afraid, although, he was the one who stopped the medaforce.  
  
Saber: You. The blue medabot. What's your name?  
  
Saltydog: My name's er...uh... Slaty Pog. er Salty Dog.  
  
Nova walked closer to Saber, and talked quiet enough, so that only he could hear.  
  
Nova: Saber. Stop this, before you hurt anyone else. Is this what Nur Sal would want? Would Steven?  
  
Saber slammed his fist into Nova's stomach, and the other medabot flew back, to crash into the dirt.  
  
Nova: _ I think I hit a nerve. Never knew that could be so painful._  
  
Saber: NEVER TELL ME, WHAT THEY WOULD WANT! **NEVER!**  
  
And with that, the medaforce surronded Saber. Then, Nova seemed to make a signal.  
  
To something behind him.  
  
A blunt object hit Saber in the back of the head. A sharp onto his left arm. Saber screamed before throwing his attacker to the ground. Then, without even looking, Saber fired a full out medaforce blast, at where the medabot layed.  
  
Nova: NO!! SUMILIDON!  
  
As the smoke cleared, Sumilidon could be seen, in several pieces. His medal had been protected by a barrier, but the barrier was no more. The medal was still intact however.  
  
But Saber's intent, had been all too clear.  
  
Metabee: That's it. I don't care who you used to be. Your a monster now. AND YOU'LL PAY!  
  
And, that's when the impossible happened....  
  
  
  
Metabee watched as Sumilidon struck. Watched as Saber retaliated.  
  
_Metabee... You can't let him win..._  
  
Metabee was outraged as he spoke those words. Saber must pay, for everything. Even his medafighter realised that.  
  
_ Metabee... Let me help you... Let me empower you..._  
  
Metabee: _ Ikki..._  
  
  
  
Nova watched as Metabee floated into the air. A white energy surronding him. Metabee glowed, with an absolute pure medaforce. A medaforce, rivaling Saber's own.  
  
Nova: How...  
  
Rukusho: It's impossible.  
  
Saltydog: Cool.  
  
Arcbeetle: Why did you need me again?  
  
  
  
Saber stared in awe, at the specticle. Where was he drawing such power? Perhaps, if he was at his best, he could easily destroy him. But after Sumilidons, kamikazee, he had a major headache, and his left arm refused to budge. Then, Metabee flew towards him.  
  
And the battle begun in earnest.  
  
_How many cliff hangers have I left you guys with now? Too many for me to bother counting. Well, please review, and enjoy New Years._


	12. Now you pissed him off

Nova watched as the battle raged on. Medaforce blasts flew, only to be deflected, and then followed by others. Saber ducked under one, while Metabee leapt over another. To any other person, it would seem that they were evenly matched.  
  
But Nova wasn't another person.  
  
He could tell when Saber was tireing.  
  
Even after 500 years, he still remembered the way he moved, the way he aimed. The only question was...  
  
How was Metabee doing?  
  
Nova: Rukusho. Youv'e seen Metabee robattle more than me. How does he look now?  
  
Rukusho: Like a medabot possed. See the way he dodges. He can duck under a curve, coming from behind. He has infintiless power. It's almost like he's being fueled by an outside source. I saw it when we battled Saber on the highway too. Something is giveing him power, beyond our comprehension.  
  
Nova: I'm not sure it matters anymore.  
  
SaltyDog: Why's that?  
  
Nova: You haven't noticed the way the air seems to glow. Look up. In all the excitment, we forgot about the main problem.  
  
The medaforce blast was here. And Saber was flying straight up at it.  
  
Nova: _Now why the heck would he... Oh no. He can't... Can he... what did the doc say..._  
  
Flashback._  
  
A thirty year old Steven, was standing beside Doctor AKi, in his hospital bed. The doctors had given him only a few days left to live.  
  
Dr.Aki: Steven. I need to tell you something...  
  
Steven: What's up doc?  
  
Dr.Aki: 'groans' Even on my deathbed you have to say that. But seriously here. Our research shows that, after Saber recovers, he'll be several times stronger than before. Theirs also a chance of mental instabilty...  
  
Steven: i trust saber to keep his sanity doc.  
  
_end flashback  
  
Nova:_That was the worst mistake I ever made._  
  
Saber was now, in the medaforce blast, and Nova could see it, drawing into his medal.  
  
Nova: How many times stronger could he have gotten?  
  
Arcbeetle: What'd you say?  
  
Nova: I said we're screwed.  
  
Arcbeetle: Ahh... Just checking.  
  
Saber unleashed a medaforce blast, that sent Metabee flying. The medabot landed betwen Nova and Arcbeetle, who both looked back at Saber. He was no longer a medaforce warrior.  
  
He was a god.  
  
The god of death.  
  
Raiseing his arm towards the city behind our hero's, they could only watch as a medaforce bubble encased it.  
  
Nova knew what he was doing. Letting out a scream, he unleashed the full power of his annihilators, until they ran out of energy.  
  
Saber didn't even flinch.  
  
He emptied round, after round, of the prominace rifle, at Saber, not even bothering to put the ammo slots back into the recharger.  
  
Saber continued what he was doing. The sphere around Dallas began to shrink   
  
Nova: SABER!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!!  
  
He flew towards the medabot, drawing his beam saber. He got within a meter of Saber, before the medaforce threw him away.  
  
And Nova could tell, it wasn't a concious effort.  
  
The power itself, was too much to approach.  
  
The sphere around Dallas slowly shrank until it was no larger than a marbel. Hundreds of innocents.   
  
Crushed.  
  
Nova: Saber... You bastard... What have you become? Your no better than MedaRobo.  
  
Saber looked at him.  
  
Nova: YOU HEAR ME. YOUR THE SAME AS MEDAROBO. METAEVIL! YOUR WORSE THAN BOTH PUT TOGHTER!   
  
With that he flew fowards again. Only this time, to be stopped by a medaforce bubble of his own.  
  
Saber: For compareing me to those two. You die.  
  
And the bubble started to contract...  
  
_Sorry for takeing that one sentace out of G.W, but it seemed approiate. See ya_  
  



	13. Heavens Helper

Nova some how brought more energy to his annhilators, and shot them at the sides of the sphere. Then he tried to slice himself an opening. He tried everything he could think of.  
  
But, not surprisingly, nothing worked.  
  
In the end, he was forced to hold his arms out, and try to stop the sphere from pure brute force. He screamed as his arms compressed aganist his torso. He saw his arms, literaly get pushed into themselves, and metal shattered.  
  
Nova: _No amount of Nano's is going to fix me after this._  
  
He turned to look at his friends, as they fired upon the sphere. He was toast.  
  
Then, surpirsingly, he saw something behind them. An...Angel?  
  
Nova: _ hmm... Guess this is it then. If the big birds come at me then... What the hell? That's not an angel. It's a medabot!_  
  
In fact, it was a white medabot. No optics, but still the black visor where the optics useualy are. It was as tall as a prometheus type, but it's only weapon, seemed to be it's golden staff, which was about as tall as itself.  
  
But what surprised Nova, the most about this medabot, was that it flew through the medaforce bubble, and took Nova out the other side. He layed Nova on the ground, who currently had his arms and legs pushed up into his torso.  
  
Nova: How the hell did you do that? And who are you?  
  
Medabot: My name is Angel.   
  
Nova: _ Geez. Ever hear of originality?_  
  
Angel: And my armor is resitant to all things involed witht the medaforce.  
  
Nova: Well, then. Your just the man to take down chuckles over their.  
  
Angel: You their! You who hath broken the sixth comandment. Now you taste my might. Now you taste, the WRATH OF GOD!  
  
With that, he pointed his staff, at the medaforce warrior. A blast of golden energy, at least a meter in diameter, flew at Saber. But the blast was merely deflected by the medaforce.  
  
Nova: I take it, your energy weapon isn't as medaforce proof as your armor?  
  
Angel: I suppose not. But at least it protects me from the medaforce, unlikest thou self.  
  
Nova: Give it a rest. And are you trying to speak shakesphere, or something?  
  
Angel: Nay.  
  
With that, he took off towards Saber, and tried to ram the medabot, with his staff. Saber flew above Angel, and let him have it, with a huge medaforce blast. Whne it cleared, their was a huge crater below Angel, but the medabot was unschated. Nova turned his head, to see Rukusho, pulling him away from the battle.  
  
Rukusho: How bad was it?  
  
Nova: Oh, I just had a ball.  
  
Saber finaly realised, that he wasn't going to accomplish anything else here, so he turned his back, and flew off. Angel simply watched him retreat, before going down to talk to the others.  
  
Nova: Hey shakesphere.  
  
Angel: Odd... Their was another, who callthed me that...  
  
Nova: His name...  
  
Angel: Why not asketh him your self? Here he comeths.  
  
A bright red medabot ran towards them. But it wasn't the voice that first gave it away...  
  
It was the B.A.G (Big Ass Gun) on his right arm.  
  
Nova: X-Blast?  
  
X-Blast: Hey Photonic! Thought you were dead.  
  
Nova: The names not Photonic. It's Nova.  
  
X-Blast: Nova? I don't know anyone name Nova. How'd you know my name?  
  
Nova: Long story. I'd appreciate it, if we talked about this, after I stop feeling like a mashed potatoe  
  
SaltyDog: I'll get Peter. He's got a tool box in his truck.  
  
Metabee: I'm going to head to New York. Get some reinforcements. Angel, can I get a lift?  
  
Angel: If I must.  
  
Rukusho: Arcbeetle, let's see if we can find some clues, as to where Saber is going.  
  
X-Blast: Can i come too?  
  
Rukusho: 'chuckles' Sure.  
  
Nova: Yeah, that's great guys.  
  
Nova takes the time to look around.  
  
Nova: Guys? 


	14. Screws and Angels

Nova, was NOT a happy camper. Peter and SaltyDog, had fixed his arms and legs, but now he KNEW, that the fight was hopeless. Nothing could beat Saber before, and now, nothing will.  
  
Nova:_Their has to be something I overlooked. Their HAS to.   
  
_ With that, he took off, into the sky. The whole time thinking  
  
Meanwhile, Metabee and Angel, were walking through the streets of New York, It was the middile of the night, so their was very few people present.  
  
But, as Metabee predicted, their was still one office window alight in the daily bugle.  
  
Metabee: Angel, you wander around for a bit. I have someone I need to talk to.  
  
Angel: Good luck to thee.  
  
Metabee:_Weirdo._  
  
After Metabee left, Angel walked down the streets. He looked down a ally when he heard a sound.  
  
Voice: Hey you...  
  
Angel: Does't thou want something?  
  
A KBT walked out of the ally. It was only one model newer than Metabee. Angel could see three other medabots behind it.  
  
KBT: Yeah. You could say that. We want your medaparts.  
  
Angel: We?  
  
KBT: Yeah, that's right. Me, and the Screws Gang.  
  
Angel: A robattle with me, would be most grave for you.  
  
A red KAT type walked out, followed by a short blue medabot, and a fat yellow medabot.  
  
KAT: Yeah right buddy. No one could take on four medabots nowadays. With out the medaforce, gang robattles are so much easier.  
  
Angel: Fine. I accept thou's robattle.  
  
Voice: THEN IT"S AGREED!  
  
Mr.Referee runs up, holding a tinpets head in his hand.  
  
Ref: Alas poor penalty box. I knew him well. This will be an official robattle between Angel, and the screws gang, consisting of, PepperCat, CrosserDog, Totalizer, and team leader, Kantoroth. Medabots ready... Medabots ROBATTLE!  
  
Angel: Now taste, the WRATH OF HEAVEN!  
  
Five seconds later....  
  
Ref: Er... Kantoroth, Crosserdog, and Totalizer are out of the battle.  
  
Peppercat: Lightning Jump.  
  
Peppercat landed on him from behind, and pumped volts of electricty into him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't knock, the KAT off, dureing the convulsions that the electricity brought about.  
  
Angel: _Blasted electric attack... Electric? That could work..._  
  
Angel stabbed his staff into the ground, and the convulsions stopped. Peppercat looked confused, before getting knocked off by Angels wings.  
  
Angel: A ground wire, snuffs out your elctricity, maiden. Now, I shall snuff out your medaparts. GOLDEN STAFF!  
  
Witht that, he flew fowards, and nailed Peppercat with his staff. The KAT went flying, before her medaparts sopped function. Surprisingly, the head was still working.  
  
Peppercat: I surrender... augh...  
  
Ref: Peppercat submits. The winner is ANGEL.  
  
Angel: Was't their a doubt?  
  
  
  
Metabee walked into the upstairs office, that belonged to the Bugle's owner. As usual, it was a disorganised mess of papers, and such, with a medabot working on the computer.  
  
Metabee: Working late tonight?  
  
Brass: Metabee? What are you doing back here?  
  
Metabee: Just checking up on you. You look preety down.  
  
Brass: Yes. This Medaforce destroyer, has me working late each night. And the news of medabots resisiting him... But that's nothing more than an uncomfirmed rumor.  
  
Metabee: It's no rumor. Their's currently seven of us.   
  
Brass: Us? Your fighting him.  
  
Metabee:I wanted you to know Brass. In case you have to write my obituary.  
  
Brass: Metabee don't talk like that. You'll win.  
  
With that she walked up and hugged him.  
  
Brass: You have to...  
  
  
  
Metabee walked out of the building to find Angel standing their.  
  
Metabee: Have any trouble?  
  
Angel: Aye. Nothing I couldn't handle. Just a group calling thouselves the screws. Musta had some screws loose.  
  
Metabee:.....Oh no....  
  
  
  
Nova was raceing over the ocean at high speed. He had just thought of the one thing, that could give him an aid.   
  
Or to be more precise, an upgrade.  
  
Nova flew towards Japan, and the Medabot corporation.  
  
Nova:_ I'm glad I made it so that they couldn't delete my acess code._  
  
_ Well, I felt like putting some mushy crap in, so I did. Don't know why, but I did. R&R please. _


	15. Surprise

Nova landed at medabot corporations entrance. Then he walked up to the guard by the door.  
  
Guard: Password?  
  
Nova: Keypad.  
  
The guard handed Nova a keypad, not unlike the ones used for debit card machines. Nova typed in a series of numbers, before handing it back to the guard. The guard looked at his terminal before haveing his eye's widen.  
  
Guard: How the hell did you get this? This is for top notch personal.   
  
Nova: I've known it for a while.  
  
Guard: Just hold on a second.  
  
the guard turned on a vidphone, that was stuck in the wall.  
  
Guard: Sir. We have a medabot here, that knows the code.  
  
Man: Oh really... Tell me medabot, how old are you.  
  
Nova: 500.  
  
Man: Yes... Let him in.  
  
Nova walked in, until getting to a wooden door. Possibly, the only in the place.   
  
Nova: _Very finely carved. Looks like it was done by machine though._  
  
He opened the door, and walked in. The walls were decorated with pieces of art. The floor covered in a throw rug. The owner was sitting behind a wooden desk. He was about 6ft tall. Bald, but looking very young. He was dressed in a blue tux, and was wearing it, very informaly.  
  
Man: So, you returned at last.  
  
Nova: You know who I am?  
  
Man: Yes. After your death, your files were hacked open. The only people to know about your transfer, were the owners of the company. I take it you want to do something about this medaforce giant.  
  
Nova: Yes. I need an upgrade, or a way to copy a medal, without it knowing.  
  
Man: We'll supply both.  
  
Nova: Both???  
  
Man: We know you want Saber's medal. Dr.Aki had it's data scanned very acuratly, during it's captivity. We have Saber, as he was, before Photonic broke him out.  
  
Nova: Then that means...  
  
  
  
Rukusho, X-blast, and Arcbeetle, meet up with Metabee and Angel in New York. Surpisingly enough, their busy repairing four other medabots. Only Kantoroth was active at the time.  
  
X-blast: The screws screwed up.  
  
Rukusho: You can say that again.  
  
Angel: I did warn them.  
  
Kantoroth: yeah yeah.  
  
Rukusho: After we are done here, we must find Nova.  
  
Metabee: yeah. Who knows what kind of trouble he can get into. He might go after, the big guy, by himself.  
  
Angel: Nay. After that last battle, I'm sure Nova is less confident.  
  
Metabee and Rukusho give him a look, that just has to say...  
  
Both: Your nuts.  
  
_The battle of the century is coming up. Er... That century anyways. hope you guys like it. _


	16. Good Copy

Nova walked through the white halls, of Medabot corp, his new armor shineing. Both it, and his beam saber, had been altered to be imune to the medaforce. When telling the director about Angel, the man merely implied, that Angel had come from medabot corp. Silently, Nova walked into a room, where a singal medal, underwent a delicate surgery. Nova watched intently, for in this singal medal...  
  
The hope of mankind rested.  
  
  
  
He silently watched as the medal was put into the medabot. Due to Nova's request, it was a prometheus. Silently the medabot came to life.  
  
Medabot: And you are?...  
  
Nova: My name is Nova. We need you to save earth, from someone, probably more powerful than you.  
  
Medabot: Sounds normal.  
  
Nova: Their's only one problem...  
  
Medabot: And that is?  
  
Nova: That medabot, is a more powerful you.  
  
Medabot: A more powerful me?  
  
Nova: Yes. Your a copy of the original Saber. It's been over five hundred years, since your attack on MetaEvil's fortress.  
  
Medabot: 500.  
  
Nova: Uh huh.  
  
Medabot: Well then. If I've gone nuts...  
  
He raised his head to look at Nova.  
  
Saber2: Then I better do something about it.  
  
  
  
The guard at the medabot corporation, had just about enough odd things today. A large group of assorted medabots, kind of finished it for him.  
  
Guard: Listen, I don't care what your reason is, the director dosen't want to be distur...  
  
His voice cut off, as one of the yellow KBT's put a gun to his face.  
  
Metabee: We don't care about your director. We're here to see Nova.  
  
Peter: Can you just let us in?  
  
Guard: No kid. And control your medabot.  
  
Peter: Who says he's mine?  
  
The guards eye's widened, and his face turned pale. Then, the door opened, and two medabots walked out. One, was Nova. The other, the didn't know.  
  
Metabee: Hey Nova. Whose the new guy?  
  
Nova: A copy of Saber.  
  
All: WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
Nova put his hands up, as all the weapons in the crowd aimed.  
  
Nova: Easy. Easy. This was before even Photonics time. He's not insane.  
  
Saber2: Well... No more than usual. 


	17. Bad Copy SIT!

Nova knew that something was wrong. Even as they flew through the night sky, to meet up with Peter, Sumilidon, and Salty dog. The Medabot beside him, didn't seem like Saber. Sure, he had the attitude. But he moved like he Never had a jetpack before. He wasn't graceful, and he wasn't going fast. Something as defintitly wrong. Silently, he brought up a diganostics of his armor. Then, his optics opened wide, and the clone turned toface him.  
  
Saber2: Something wrong?  
  
Nova: Just a glitch in my Medaparts.  
  
Rukusho: Will it slow you down?  
  
Nova: Yeah. I'll land and fix it. You guys go on ahead.  
  
With that, he landed, and took off his cheast medapart, hopeing he was wrong.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
  
  
As Metabee held onto X-Blast's wrist, he looked around the sky. So many friends. Ikki would like this. He always vauled his friends over everything else. Looking to the west, he saw a glow like a sun riseing.  
  
Metabee: _Doesn't the sun rise in the east?_  
  
Metabee then realised what he was really looking at.  
  
Metabee: Hey copy boy. Your original is thataway.  
  
The clone didn't even acknolged. He just flew for the light at his top speed. Then Nova flew up.  
  
Nova: We have a big problem. Where's the clone?  
  
X-Blast: Heading for the original.  
  
Nova: SHIT!  
  
With that he took off at top speed. He knew he wouldn't make it.  
  
He knew he had to try.  
  
  
  
The copy flew inside the medaforce sphere, that Saber had created. Then the sphere literaly shrank in size, and a second formed. Then, as one, they both turned to see Nova flying towards them. Then, as one, they fired a medaforce blast. Nova flew through them both,ignoreing the powerful blasts, and flew staright at the copy. The original still had battle damage from Sumilidon's sneak attack. The others flew up in his wake, more careful of the medaforce blasts. Nova chopped the clone in half, medal and all, then his eye's turned wide. The other had stopped fireing...   
  
Saber: Steven?  
  
Then it's eye's turned red again, and Nova knew what had happened.  
  
Nova: Shit. shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! And SHIT SOME MORE!  
  
Metabee: What's going on?  
  
Nova: It was the damn copy. Haveing two Saber's must have corupted the medal. Medabot corp played me for a fool. Their controling Saber through the copies.  
  
Angel: Copie**s**?  
  
Nova: He was back to normal. But just for a second. Which means that medabot corp has more. You guys, try and contain him, for as long as possible.  
  
Rukusho: What about you?  
  
Nova: I've got a building to fry.  
  
With that, he took off a top speed towards Japan. Unbeknowest, he was being watched...  
  
The medabot corp. owner had watched the whole thing.  
  
Man: Hmm... He figured it out, before he was fired upon... How? Well no matter. Soon the world shall be mine. Just as my ancestor, would have wanted it. And no medaforce warrior shall be their to stop me.  
  
The much anticipated, insane laughter followed.  
  



	18. boom

The man watched as Nova flew towards medabot corp. He knew excately what he would do.   
  
Man: _He'll come in here, question me, then try to destroy the copier. And when he does that I'll shut him done, with the device we placed in his armor. He might come around. But by then, it shall already be too late._  
  
Now imagine this poor suckers surprise, when a prominace blast hit the building. It was quickly followed by an annhilator.  
  
Man: WHAT THE HELL? SOMEBODY KILL THAT PIECE OF  
  
Now we all know, the main office of most buildings, is close to the roof. So the last thing you want to feel up their, is the floor shakeing.  
  
The owner of medabot corporation, was not a happy man.  
  
Man: So much for ruleing the world.  
  
And then the building collapsed.  
  
Meanwhile, halfway around the world, Angel and Saber were in a stalemate. Saber couldn't hurt Angel with the medaforce, Angel couldn't hit Saber because of his speed. Metabee was doing his best to fry Saber's shields, but to no avail.   
  
But to Saber, something felt wrong. He felt to angry to robattle properly, otherwise he would have won by now. He couldn't figure it out, but the anger felt, artificial. And that medabot was so familar, yet the memory was absent. Almost as if, it was someplace else...  
  
Saber had a breif glimpse of sanity. Yet he didn't know it yet.  
  
  
  
Nova kicked through the rubble. He still hadn't found the fake medal. Yet it had to be here. He had to destroy it.  
  
Nova: _I'm looking through the wreckage of a ruined building, trying to find a single medal._  
  
Nova took another look around.  
  
Nova: To hell with this.  
  
With that he took to the air, and charged his annhilators. Then he let loose with a blast that should have vaporised everything in the rubble.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
A medaforce bubble emerged from the rubble. And within it...  
  
A single medal.   
  
Now Nova was worried. Aganist A Saber copy, he would have had a good chance. But when your target is as small as a medal...  
  
Nova wasn't faceing Saber... He was faceing the medaforce warrior. 


	19. That's not nice

Metabee Knew something was up. Saber wasn't fighting as well as usual, during the past couple weeks. Even with his injuries, he would have ripped Angel apart by now. His mind wasn't on the fight.  
  
Metabee: Thank goodness for small favors.  
  
Angel swung his staff, a downward blow, ment to crush Saber's head, but the medabot moved aside quickly enough, to only take the hit in the sholder. Saber then grabbed onto Angel, and tossed him aside, but didn't go on the offensive.  
  
Metabee: Angel! Hold on. Wait for him to attack.  
  
Angel looked at him odd, then complied. Then they waited for Saber's move...  
  
And they waited...  
Nova tried to strike at the medal again, only to miss. This was hopeless. The medal was too small, and to fast for him to hit it. Then suddenly, the rubble started to move in a small area, and a tinpet climbed out. But unlike others...  
  
This one had the remains of a blue business suit.  
  
Nova: oy. Who isn't copying MetaEvil?  
  
TinPet: You ruined everything.. You destroyed our best means of controling Saber, but that shall soon be changed.  
  
Nova: Huh?  
  
Tinpet: This medal is linked to Saber and it;s designed only to take my orders. Steven and Photonic once were connected the same way. But over time, their experiences changed their personalities, so the link was broken. But with a medal copy, I could control Saber to his utmost potentail, but haveing to fight like this, is taking to much blasted concentration. He can only influence Saber currently. But once he's out of danger...  
  
Nova: So why do you want to take over the world anyway?  
  
Tinpet: It's something my ancestor failed to do.  
  
Nova: And he was...  
  
Tinpet: Bill Gates.  
  
Nova:-_-;... Okay....  
  
Tinpet: As soon as the copy defeats you, then I shall achive...  
  
Nova: Are your optics working?  
  
Tinpet: No. Why?  
  
Nova: Because through half of this conversation, I've had my rifle aimed at you.  
  
Akward silence... Then a bright red flash fills the air, and the tinpet was vaporised.  
  
Nova: God, villans need to learn to shut up.  
  
With that, he turned back to the task at hand, only to see a huge chunk of rock, get picked up by the medaforce. His optics opened wide before it crushed him under it's weight.  
  
Nova:_ What is it with Saber and trying to squash things?  
  
  
  
_Something was wrong. Saber couldn't tell what. He saw the red blast vaporise his master. But he never knew the man. He saw the white medabot look back only to see the bolder, saw it fly towards him...  
Metabee watched as Saber stood their motionless. Then, suddenly, he started to spasm and his optics opened wide.  
  
Saber: **NO**!!!  
  
With that he took off towards Japan at top speed. Metabee could only hope that this was a good sign. 


	20. Don't piss him off

Fireing his annhilators, Nova blasted his way out of the rubble. Then he turned towards the floating medal.  
  
Nova: All right. That's it. No more. Your going down, fast and hard.  
  
With that, he opened up a panel on his wrist, and inside was a keypad. Punching numbers quickly he kept his eyes on the medal above him. Then, he poised his finger over the final key...  
  
Nova: Transport Gen Armor.  
  
On Nova's arm, his armor disappered, to be replaced with many technoligical nicknacks, the most nocticable, the tubes extending out of his arms, and into the new generator on his back. The generator was the size of a car engine and extended beyond Nova's back. It was obvious that this was not built for speed.  
  
But for power.  
  
Putting his arms together in front of his, the arms connected and his annhilators merged together to from a larger one. Then, he aimed it at the medal.  
  
Nova: All the medaforce in the world isn't going to stop me from sending you to hell.  
  
With that the generator activated, and a annhihaltor blast, the size of a semi, errupted.  
  
Nova: IT ENDS HERE, WITH EITHER YOUR DEATH OR MINE!  
Arcbeetle was currently hauling Metabee over the ocean, looking for Saber. Normally this wouldn't be too hard, but since the sun was riseing they were just following one of the glows. Metabee wished the could have everyone here, but the rest were looking for where Peter, Salty Dog, and Sumilidon were.  
  
Suddenly a bright blue glow appeared near one of the others. And suddenly Metabee felt really stupid as he realised, that they were going the wrong way.  
  
Metabee: Damn.  
Nova watched the readout on the front of his optics. He was at ten percent power, and yet the medal's shield held. Silently, he doubled the power and the beams increased in size. Yet still the shield held.  
  
Nova:_ Dear god... Can I do this?_  
  
He increased the power more, knowing full well what would happen if he went full. If it came to that, he would be joining Steven and Photonic.  
  
Nova:_ But it must end here. It must end now. I can't let him control one of the most powerful people on this planet._  
  
With that he jumped the genereator to a full fifty percent. His medal burned but he did not show it. He accepted his fate.  
Angel watched the struggle from a distance. He watched as Nova pushed himself far harder than he could endure. But this was the moment. Fate had decided that he could offer no add.  
  
That didn't make it any easier to watch.  
Nova screamed as he went a full hundred percent. His medal was on fire, but at the last instant, the shield gave. The medal was vaporised in a flare, that rivaled the orginal medaforce blast. Then, the generator shut down, and transported off Nova's body. He stood their for a moment, then he fell backwards, and made no move to get up. His optics glowed weakly, and then Saber appearerd. He looked over his fallen comrade.  
  
Saber: Thanks, Steve.  
  
Nova: Yeah... Your Welcome.  
  
He spoke far too weakly. Saber knew something was screwy.  
  
Saber: What's wrong?  
  
Nova: Did I ever tell you how a medal works?  
  
Saber shook his head.  
  
Nova: Well, lets just say, I overloaded mine. Far too much power. But unlike you, it wasn't coming from a power like the medaforce. It's burned out. Saber... Slac... I'm dieing. If you ever find someone who knows lots about medals, ask them about overloads... Cause my time...... is up.....  
  
Then his optics died out.  
  
And Saber screamed. 


	21. After the Sacrfice

Despite his sorrow, Saber could still feel two presences behind him. He turned quickly, and prepared to fire, only to see Metabee and Arcbeetle behind him. He sighed and lowered his gun.  
  
Saber: He killed himself for me. Kinda makes a guy feel shitty.  
  
Metabee: Well, at least your back to normal. And as for Nova, well... Theirs nothing we could do. His time ran up.  
  
Saber straightened at these words. Then he put his hand on his chin as he thought.  
  
Saber: Maybe not... To Atlantis my friends. We're going to make history._ Or change it anyway._  
  
Saber took off, leaveing the confused Metabee and Arcbeetle behind.  
  
Arcbeetle: Are you sure he's sane?  
  
Metabee: No. But we have to follow him anyway.  
  
  
  
Saber dived beneath the waves. He ignored the salt water. He would be out before Metabee and Arcbeetle got here anyway.  
  
Then again...  
  
He would be out before Nova even existed. He flew towards what had once been the military center. It was completly collapsed. But that didn't matter. The important stuff was underneath anyways. Digging his way through the rubble, he floated down a shaft, then he turned to a rusted metal hatch, with a keypad beside it. Silently he punched in some numbers, and the hatch grinded open. He stepped in, and it shut behind him. He waited as the water drained, then a voice emerged from somewhere.  
  
Voice: acessesss to classss c weapons granted.  
  
Saber ignored the errors. The thing was older than he was, so it was understandable that it would malfunction.  
  
A hatch ahead of him opened, and he stepped into a polished white corridor. However he was surprised at what greated him beyond.  
  
Two medabots, were aiming large guns at him. One had twin shields on his arms, and large canons on his sholders. He was blue all over, and had spikes coming out of his head.  
  
The other was taller than even Saber. His arms had twin canons, and he was a silvery green. He had two horns on his head, not unlike Rukusho's.  
  
Medabot1: Who are you? How did you know the code?  
  
Medabot2: Easy... If we fire and miss, we'll be flooded.  
  
Saber: My current name is Saber, but in the time of Atlantis I was called Slac.  
  
Medabot1: Slac? Nur Sal's Slac?  
  
Medabot2: The medabot who could alter the medaforce?  
  
Saber nodded.  
  
Medabot1: You lie. He was reported dead before the destruction. For your lie I'll kill you.  
  
with that he fired his guns. Saber contianed the blast with a shield of medaforce.  
  
Saber: Well, if I lie, I'm pretty damn good at it.  
  



	22. Explnantions

As Saber walked through the labs, he spotted many areas. Body design, weapons devolpment. Then came what he was looking for.  
  
Medal construction.  
  
Saber walked over to one of the scientists, then he asked his question.  
  
Saber: Excuse me. But I got a question. Can you tell me about overloading medals?  
  
Scientist: Yes. Of course. Their are three ways a medal can overload. The first, is for the medal to shatter, while it's under considerable strain. This is very common and is easy to repair. Leaves all the nueral connections intact. The second is melting. This happens when an overwhelming amount of energy creates enough heat to turn the medal to slag. But it can repair itslef after a few hundred years. This slightly damages nueral pathways but the medal will repair them in time. The third is always a fear.  
  
Saber: And That is...  
  
Scientist: Pure overloading. This tranfers too much energy through the medal, without heating it up. It burns the nueral pathways to a crisp and leaves the medal unable to repair. As it is, their is only one known occurence. Happened about an hour ago.  
  
Saber: Thanks for your time.  
  
With that, he walked back to the hall, and continued to his destination. He passed through a door labeled in many wierd letters, but which Saber knew to say...  
  
Time Modifacations.  
  
  
  
Silently, he walked through the lab, and turned to the machine before him. It was a platform surronded by two hollow discs, that Saber knew would spin.  
  
Saber:_ Whatched X-Men one two many times..._  
  
He turned to one of the scientists.  
  
Saber: Is it ready?  
  
Scientist: Yes of course. It's been ready for hundreds of years.  
  
Saber: Program it for, October 14, 2002. Set the location to Japan, Tokyo.  
  
Scientist: Of course Slac.  
  
Saber: Did I know you before the destruction?  
  
Scientist: Well anything is possible.  
  
Saber, slightly disturbed, got on the platform.  
  
Scientist: Good luck, Slac.  
  
The discs began to spin, and the sound of them soon cut out any other noise. Lightning flashed, and as he felt himself being ripped apart, he could have sworn he heard something else.  
The scientifict medabot watched as Slac disappered.  
  
Scientist: Good luck my masterpiece.  
  
Then he turned and walked to the two door guards.  
  
Scientist: Blockade. Turbo. Our guest is on his way. we might just have saved billions of lives.  
  
Both: Thank you sir.  
  
Then he left muttering to himself.  
  



	23. Just about right

Space seemed to stretch and warp for Saber. It felt like he was being ripped apart, and crushed at the same time. It caused happieness, and at the same time sorrow. Time was everything that can, and would happen. When the world came together, it was a scene, which to him, was practicly yestarday.  
Saber slashed downward, at MedaRobo's skull, only to have it blocked. Medarobo stabbed at Saber's stomach, only to have it parried. Saber was putting everything he had in this battle, and yet it was still a stalemate. Then MedaRobo broke off the attack, and fired a single shot towards the unsuspecting Photonic.  
  
Now this, was where history changed. A medaforce shield blocked the attack, And MedaRobo, surprised, continued his battle.  
  
MedaRobo: How did you create that shield in time?  
  
Saber:_ I didn't. But who did? It felt familar._  
  
Saber brought his blade in a downward slash. MedaRobo blocked, not realising it was a feint. Saber delivered a kick to his stomach, sending him flying backwards into a building, leaveing a crater the shape of his body. But when he tried to rise out of it, golden circlets of medaforce held him down.  
  
MedaRobo: NO! How could you have this much power still?  
  
Saber:_I don't._ I can't explain what's going on, but I can still take you down.  
  
With that, he cut MedaRobo's head clean off.The lifeless MedaRobo fell to the ground, and his medal ejected. Saber turned to his friends.  
  
Saber: Everyone off. We're going to blow this thing and go home.  
  
Photonic: What did I tell you about Star Wars qoutes?  
  
Saber: Blah Blah Blah. Just do it. As long as the medaforce is on this planet, someone's going to try to use it. I'm going to get rid of it for good.  
  
Photonic: WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS? Not even YOUR medal could handle that much power. You'll be fried.  
  
Saber: Maybe. Only one way to find out...  
  
Metabee put his hand on Photonics sholder.  
  
Metabee: You know he's right.  
  
Photonic: Doesn't mean I have to like it.  
  
With that he shrugged off Metabee's arm, and let loose with his Annhilators, and the cube blew apart. Saber began to call in the energy, but was surprised to find out, that he wasn't alone. He could sense someone else aiding him, and it took off more than half the load. Finally, when the medaforce was gone, Saber gave himself the luxury to look around. Their, on another building, was him. The other Saber waved at him before disappering.  
  
Saber knew now that his sacrfice would have caused something horrible, for another Saber to come back and help.  
  
Frankly he was glad it didn't come to that. Photonic turned to look at him, and shook his head, before offering a thumbs up. Then came the yelling, from someone Saber knew it would come from.  
  
Steven: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? ONCE I'M OVER BEING HAPPY YOUR ALIVE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!  
  
Saber laughed. It was good to be still alive. But he couldn't help but think about the future. Who would his friends be? Who would his eneimies? And what would be so horrible, that it forced him to try and change it.  
  
Only time would tell. And hopefully the wait wouldn't be a total loss.  
A lone medabot watched the procedings from the sky. With feathered wings and a golden staff, this medabot was one of a kind. With a quick chuckle, and a wave farewell, Angel disappered into sparkles of light. The End  
  
Dear readers. I don't know why the spaceing is screwed up, so I'm blaming Fanfiction .net. If this continues during my next few stories, well, all I can do is ask you not to get mad at me. Sorry. 


End file.
